


First Kiss

by JudaiYuki



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy Fanfic, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Positiveshipping - Freeform, Prompt Number 8 - Innocence, Short One Shot, Short prompt, Yaoi, Zexal Second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudaiYuki/pseuds/JudaiYuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all it really takes is one simple action can awaken overflowing emotions of love. Before you even know it, causing them to fall heads over heels with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

Yuma gulped as his bright red orbs gazed upon Rei, who smiled so beautifully. So brightly, so tenderly towards Yuma. With his sparkling amethyst eyes, beaming at the WDC Champion. Giving him such an expression of pure happiness, awakening the emotions that had been locked away deep within his heart, waiting for the right person to break the seal. Causing his body to burn so much, weakening his inner self. Causing his palms to sweat so much, making it hard to hold onto himself. Cause his heart to beat so much, challenging his ability to breathe regularly. Becoming hypnotized by this simple smile, filling up his mind with thoughts of biggest fan, Shingetsu.

 

Shivering slightly in delight just thinking about it all. Stuck in this trance until Shingetsu called out _"Yuma-kun, are you okay?"_   worried about him and why he was looking him so strangely. As if he were admiring every little detail about him. _"Ye_ _ah, I'm okay, more than okay."_   he responded breathlessly, looking at him with eyes of want. _"Huh? Yuma-kun, are you sure, you're acting so strange all of a sudden."_   Shingetsu said cautiously, averting his eyes away from Yuma. Uneasy about the way he looked at him. _"Don't worry about me, Shingetsu. I am perfectly fine, when I am with you."_   he confessed, crawling over to Shingetsu, getting a closer look at him.

 

" _Y-Yuma-kun..."_

 

_"Shingetsu..."_

 

He cooed softly into Rei's ear, nibbling gently at the tip, causing a silent moan to escape Shingetsu's lips. _"Y-Yuma...What are you doing?"_ Rei asked in a shy, slightly pleasured tone and not frightened one. As he was sensitive to touch, especially in certain areas. But, Yuma didn't answer for he was lost in his soft skin to even think, simply wanting to feel. Stroking Shingetsu's right arm with his hand, up and down. Holding Rei's chin with his other, slowing closing his eyes, tilting his head. Brushing his lips against Shingetsu's, kissing softly. Hearing Rei sweet, gentle voice moaning into their kiss, groaning into Shingetsu's. 

 

Exchanging their first kiss with each other, moving together in unity. Even if it was sloppy they enjoyed it since their feelings of love were mutual, becoming more heated because of it.Wrapping his arms around the Kattobingu duelist's neck, pulling him closer. While Yuma threw his arms around Shingetsu's waist, tightly, pulling himself even closer. As their hands moved about, exploring each other, taking note of which place made what sweet sound. Until they broke away for air. Smiling tenderly, laughing uncontrollably at each other. Until their stomachs started to hurt because they were laughing so much.

 

" _Yuma. That was amazing."_

 

_"Yeah it was!"_

 

_"Wanna do it again?"_

 

_"Hell yeah!"_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people of Archive of our own! Especially those of the Zexal fandom! I am here to share my writings with you all since there are little to no fanfics in this fandom which sucks because Zexal is literally underrated or completely hated by most! This my first prompt shared here, so please send me any comments about my writing! Thanks for reading and hope you liked my short fic, Thanks guys! c:


End file.
